Where Ever You Go
by Labrynth
Summary: The gang's night of fun is ripped apart.


Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I own two dogs. You can't have them. So suing me will get you nothing. This one is for the Stargazers, who kindly said, "But you'd never do that!" Ahh, the challenges of life Lyrics written by Billy Joel, as performed by Garth Brooks. 

*******

Where Ever You Go

  
"I'm not doing this Maxwell."

Max looked over his shoulder at Michael who sat pouting on the edge of his bed. He could see why Maria, and possibly Isabel, might fall for that look, but it wasn't going to work on him.

"Oh come on Michael. It'll be fun." The glare Michael gave him told Max his friend didn't think so. "You know, if you hadn't waited until the last minute, you wouldn't be stuck with that costume. You could have picked whatever you wanted."

"I don't want to go Max. Can I make that clearer?" Michael glared at the clothes that had been tossed on the bed. Especially the hat.

"Tough. I told Liz we'd be there at 7:00 to pick them up. I'd advise you to get moving."

"You're gonna pay for this Maxwell. I promise you that."

*******

"Well?" Maria asked, dramatically tossing the white feather boa around her neck.

"She didn't have a boa with that dress. Just underwear." Liz smirked. "But it looks good."

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Maria scowled. "You sure? I don't want to have to spend the night telling people who I am."

Liz eyed the white dress and grinned. "Trust me. They'll figure it out. But don't move too fast you might fall out of it."

Rolling her eyes, Maria stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Funny. That's what double sided sticky tape is for. Just ask Cindy Crawford."

Liz wrinkled her nose. "Cindy Crawford tapes her boobs?"

"Yep, I read it in an interview once," Maria assured her. "Now come here, your feather is crooked."

*******

"She's on her way down," Maria said as she pushed through the swinging doors. Blushing at Max's once over, Maria grinned. "Wait till you see Liz."

"Michael's in the Jeep. He's cranky. We'll be out in a minute."

She snorted and shook her head as she crossed the floor. "Like that's anything new," she muttered.

***

Blinking, Michael shook his head to clear it. _That was Maria? Wow._ The famous white dress moved with her, accentuating her curves. He feared if she bent over, she'd fall out. Did women have bras for these things? Easing himself out of the Jeep, Michael stood there a moment, watching as she walked towards him. Finally he moved to meet her on the sidewalk.

"Hello Marilyn," he said with a grin, "Do you have an escort for the night?"

"I don't know stranger," Maria smiled, "I don't generally hang out with people who carry guns you know."

"Ahh, but this one is only to keep you safe," he promised. "We can't be unprepared for the crowd that will mob you now can we?"

Maria laughed. The gangster outfit was too much on him. Looping her arm through his, she offered him her best Marilyn Monroe smile.

"Lead the way big boy."

Unable to help himself, Michael laughed. As he helped her into the Jeep, he gave her another once over. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. After she had settled herself in, Michael pulled himself up next to her.

"Where are Max and Liz?"

"Coming," she said. "Making sure it's all authentic I'm sure."

***

Two dark braids rested on her shoulders. The headband with the single white and black eagle's feather was perfectly straight on her head. The short leather dress was beaded intricately and Max wondered how long it had taken her. The small leather slippers looked to be the only thing she hadn't made herself.

"Ahhh Princess Pocahontas, might I escort you to the dance?"

Liz curtsied, trying to suppress the giggles.

"Fair John Smith, I would be honored."

Both lost it, cracking up. Liz took a step back and looked at Max. The costume looked uncomfortable and heavy, but he didn't seem to mind it. She wondered how much the costume actually weighed.

"How'd you get into that thing?" she asked.

"Very carefully," he replied with a grin. "Let's hope I don't have to keep it on all night, I might collapse."

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say if someone else had asked me to do it, I'd have said no."

Liz blushed and smiled up at him. "You look great," she assured him.

"So do you."

He bent down, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"Come on, if Michael and Maria haven't killed each other, they're close. We have to meet Alex and Isabel at the gym."

Max took her hand and led her out of the Crashdown.

*******

Music blared, escaping the thick walls of the school gym. Michael hummed with the music, recognizing the song. They all leaned against the Jeep, waiting for Alex and Isabel to show.

"You sure he knows he was supposed to pick her up?" Maria asked, toying with the hem of her already short dress. Michael took in the view of leg he got. "I mean, he never mentioned it to me."

Max grinned and pulled Liz closed. "Oh he knows."

Liz smiled, resting her head against Max's armor covered chest. "You think he'd forget something like that? Please. Knowing Alex it's been all he's thought of for weeks."

"Isabel probably got carried away with her costume. We can't have a hair out of place now can we?" Max asked. He knew his sister all too well.

The song ended, giving way to the sound of Alex's car coming into the parking lot.

Isabel was the first to step out. The red leather pants clung tightly to her, the black top accentuating every curve it hugged. The crossbow was slung over her back and the wooden stake tucked into her waistband pretty much gave it away. If that didn't, then the knife replica tucked into the small of her back would. Or maybe it would be the bloody vampire bite on her neck.

Max started to speak, but stopped as soon as he got a good look at Alex.

The black duster hung past his knees. The black boots made minimal sound against the pavement. The rest of the black attire just made the yellow eyes that much more yellow. It also made the white fangs stand out that much more. Isabel must have done some playing to get the brow to extend. Not to mention the now spikey hair.

"Congrats," Michael told them, "If you're lucky, Joss will call you for stand ins."

Liz gaped, then grinned as she reached up to touch Alex's face. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Kinda tingled when she did it now it just feels like a mask or something. The fangs make it hard to talk though. I've already cut my lip twice. Not sure why they had to be so sharp."

"More realistic," Isabel grinned.

"Ok, now why couldn't I have gotten the cool vampire make over?" Michael grumbled. "I mean Angel might not be the best of vampires, I'd rather be Spike, but still! Instead I get stuck in this getup."

Maria whacked his arm. "Oh shut up," she said. "Marilyn would never hang out with vampires."

"Yeah, unless you count the Hollywood kind," Michael smirked.

That earned him another whack, but then she slipped her arm in his.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready," everyone chimed in as they headed for the gym.

*******

Music churned through the crowd, light playing over them teasingly. The song wasn't typical high school fare, but Alex loved it anyway. Holding Isabel close, he moved with the song, singing softly into her ear.

> _Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all_
> 
> _And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me  
Don't have very far to fall_

Isabel smiled against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. His voice was deep, sending shivers through her. Closing her eyes, she let him lead her, listening to the words he sang to her and her only.

> _You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
I don't break easy, I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied_
> 
> _I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standing there  
I do down upon my knees  
And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise  
I'll do anything you please_

Alex kissed the top of her head between words, pulling her even closer. His hands ran down her back, tracing patterns only he could see. Loving the feel of her body against his. Happy to have her here with him.

> _You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you_
> 
> _I have never let anything have this much control over me  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
I've never had so much to lose  
Oh, I'm shameless_

Michael held Maria close, taking in the scent that was only hers. The words flowed around them, making him smile slightly. Glancing up, he saw Alex and Isabel dancing not too far away. They seemed lost in their own world. He knew the feeling.

> _You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong  
I've never lost anything I ever missed  
But I've never been in love like this_
> 
> _It's out of my hands_
> 
> _I'm shameless, I don't have the power now  
I don't want it anyhow  
So I got to let it go_

Liz nuzzled against Max's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. The night had been close to perfect. So they hadn't won the contest, but being here with Max, with her friends, had made the night wonderful. Had made it something she never thought she'd have.

> _Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You can make a total fool of me  
I just wanted you to know_
> 
> _Oh I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know  
Oh I'm shameless, Oh I'm down on my knees_
> 
> _Shameless_

The final chords of the song drifted over the group causing people to separate, but Alex and Isabel kept moving together. After some prodding from Michael, they finally broke apart. He grinned at her and took her hand gently in his own. Alex felt shivers go through him at the simple gesture.

"Not sure why," he said, "but I've always liked Garth's version better than Billy's. And that's saying something."

Blushing deeply, she smiled up at him. "I like anything you sing to me," she said softly. His touch sent electricity through her body.

Michael started to comment, only to be silence by Maria's elbow in his side.

"Can it," she hissed, "They are both happy. Be happy for them. Say one word to ruin it and so help me God I'll make you eat that hat."

"Think you're big enough?" he teased, poking her in the ribs.

"Try me buster."

He laughed and hauled her close. "Shut up," he told her just before kissing her lightly.

Liz watched her friends, unable to stop the smile that spread over her face. Tugging at Max's hand, she beamed up at him.

"I've never seen them so happy," she said just loud enough to be heard above the music.

"I know," he replied, squeezing her hand. "It's nice to see, isn't it?"

*******

Isabel skipped ahead, her award in hand. Alex watched her and had to smile. She was like a school girl. Or maybe more like a child at Christmas who had gotten that one thing in all the world that she wanted most.

"See?" she gloated to Max, "I told you that we were going to win."

Max shook his head as Liz slipped her hand into his. "Never underestimate the power of a vampire slayer I guess."

"That's right," she grinned. Turning, she grabbing Alex by the front of his duster and hauled him close. Planting a kiss on him, she broke away and grinned again.

"That's right folks," Alex said in a deep, dramatic voice, "I do believe our Slayer is giddy." Max shook his head and Michael rolled his eyes. "And what, you might ask, makes her so giddy?"

"Having her very own Angel next to her," she cut in before Alex could supply his own answer. 

They reached the cars and stopped, gathering in a group. For a few minutes they discussed what to do next.

"We can go to the Crashdown," Liz offered. "There should be lots of candy left over from the party they had there."

Liz's parents threw a party every year for the trick or treaters. Since it seemed to get more dangerous every year, they had decided to provide a place where the kids could go and be safe. There was always plenty of candy and snacks to go around. Not to mention games and contests. The kids loved it. Parents were happy that they didn't have to worry about their kids. Normally Liz hated the pile of candy left over every year because that just meant it was around to tempt her. Maybe she could convince the others to take it with them so she wouldn't have to worry about resisting.

"Oh, sugar high," Maria gushed. "Liz's parents always get the best candy. I used to get the 'special' bag every year." Before Michael could even say it, she tossed him a glare. "The bag that has all the extra stuff in it smart ass."

"Works for me," Max said.

"We're gonna go change," Isabel said as she headed to the passenger side of Alex's car. "We'll meet you there."

*******

  
Maria squealed, deafening everyone in the room and causing dogs to howl in the next state over. Squirming, she managed to work the piece of ice out of her shirt, then punched Michael in the shoulder. He grinned, dug another piece of ice out of the tub that had held the apples and started for her again. She held her ground this time, daring him to try it.

Alex grabbed her arms from behind, holding her still for Michael.

"You'd better make this good," he told him, "Cause as soon as I let her go, she's gonna kill me."

Stomping her heel down on Alex's foot, Maria broke away, making sure to promise, "Oh you had better believe that. I know where you live."

Limping, Alex moved to Isabel, giving her the wounded puppy look. "I think she broke my foot," he whined as he dropped into a chair next to hers.

Michael's surprised cry as the glass of ice cold water fell over his head made Isabel smile as she looked at Alex. "Serves you right," she told him. Reaching for his hand, she held it tightly in hers. "But, if you ask nicely, I might fix it for you."

Green eyes met brown and he smiled. Leaning in, his lips brushed hers, sending him to another place. The place where he had only dreamed of for years. The place where all the world was perfect.

Ice water broke the kiss, leaving both of them sputtering. Max ginned, the large kitchen bowl still in his hand. "You two looked like you needed cooling off," he said as Isabel started for him. Seeing his excuse not work Max dropped the bowl and took off, running to Liz for cover. 

"Oh don't think she's going to save you dear brother," Isabel smirked. "Women always stick together."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Max was drenched from the side, Maria's own bowl still dripping water to the floor. Letting out a yelp, Max grabbed Liz by the waist, eliciting a scream from her.

"She's the only one who's not wet," he said, grinning evilly as he began to drag her towards the metal tub still full of ice water.

"Isabel, Maria!" she shrieked as she struggled in Max's arms. "Alex! Come on, guys don't have to stick together you know!"

But it was too late for Liz. The water came splashing down on her, Max's bowl now in Alex's hands. He grinned like a little boy, then ran to the other side of the diner before Isabel could enact revenge for her friend.

Max grinned, the water getting him as well. Not letting her out of his arms, he turned Liz to face him, then kissed her deeply. Arms wound their way around his neck as she both returned his kiss and let her clothing soak his.

"You're lucky I love you," she said as they broke apart. Turning, she looked at the mess they had made. "Ok guys, time to clean this up before my parents come down and have a fit."

*******

The cleaning done, they gathered around a table, waiting for the demonstration.

"You did a killer job on it," Maria said as she watched, completely fascinated. 

"Thanks" Isabel said, her hands moving on Alex's face, his features shifting as she did so. "I had a picture to go by then, but believe me, I've memorized all David's curves!"

She offered a wicked grin to the girls then leaned back. "There," she said dramatically, revealing her masterpiece.

As before, Alex's features had been shifted to those of a vampire. His green eyes now yellow and feral. Hair long and spikey. Teeth elongated and sharp. His brow had extended as well, completing the look. All that was left was the black clothing and duster that had been left at home.

Alex offered a mean vampire look, then reached out quickly and hauled Isabel to him. With dramatic flair, he opened his mouth wide and placed the fangs against her neck. Her squeal made him grin and let her go, dropping his hands to his sides. Isabel squirmed, but made herself comfortable in his lap. Reaching out to undo the changes, she is stopped by Michael's voice.

"Dunno Is, I kinda like him like that," Michael grinned.

"Then so shall he stay," she said impulsively. "Or at least until he pays the toll."

"And that would be?" Alex asked in a voice not quite his own. Having her in his lap was just a little too fun. The kind of fun you don't want anyone to notice.

"Dunno yet," she beamed, "I'll let you know when I've thought of it."

Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. "You do that."

Isabel let herself enjoy the feel of his arms around her for a minute before sliding off his lap. Holding out a hand to him, she helped him out of the chair.

"Come on," she told him, "You promised you'd watch Halloween one and two with me. If we don't leave now, we won't make it home in time."

"See, I told you that we should have rented them," he replied, sliding her hand into his. "No commercials."

"Yeah," she snorted. "Good luck finding either of them on tonight of all nights."

The couple started for the door hand in hand. Pausing, they looked at the rest of the group and waved.

"Catch you guys later. The big bad, vampire guy has to walk me home. You know, to make sure no creatures of the night eat me or anything."

Isabel smiled and waggled her fingers in the air just before shoving the door open and leading Alex out.

"Wow," Maria breathed as the door shut behind the two, "Are they just beyond disgusting or what?"

"They both seem so happy," Liz said, turning to look at Max. "What made Isabel change her mind?"

"Don't know," Max said with a shrug. "I don't know what Alex said or did to her, one day she avoided him at all costs and the next her was her boyfriend. Boyfriend to be seen with even."

Michael smirked good naturedly. "Well Maxwell, maybe it's something a brother really doesn't want to know. The kind of thing that should only be done in the eraser room." Maria and Liz exchanged disgusted sounds and Michael raised his brows suggestively.

The sound of screeching tires cut off any response Max might have made.

But it was the sound of Isabel's scream that sent them running.

*******

Glass shattered as the car hit a telephone pole. Steel screeched as it gave, and the tire blew with a loud pop as it slammed against the curb at an odd angle. But none of it made them look.

They were all glued to the sight of their friend lying in the middle of the street. Motionless.

Isabel screamed again, throwing herself towards Alex's body. Her aura swirled with sadness and simple shock. But both felt the fear and pain radiating from her like heat radiates from a supernova. 

"Alex!" she screamed. Her hand snaked out to touch him, but snapped back a second before she would have made contact. Tears streaked her face and she whimpered softly. "Alex?" she tried again, this time barely above a whisper.

Max could see the ring of growing black around his friend. The usual sunny aura was dim with pain and death. Glancing over his shoulder at Michael, he tried to keep the panic from his voice. "Go check the driver."

Michael nodded, darting off to check. He wasn't sure he could watch the black grow.

Kneeling, Max looked at his sister. The black had grown, now streaking out into the dull orange. Words ran through his mind, but he couldn't seem to string any of them together to form any kind of sentence.

"What happened?" Liz asked as she dropped next to Max.

"We were just crossing the street," Isabel managed between sobs. "And the car just came out of now where." Haunted eyes looked up at Liz. "It would have hit me, but Alex shoved me out of the way."

Footsteps echoed in the now silent night as Michael ran to them. Dropping to the ground next to his friend, he looked at Max. "Alive. Drunk. Slight concussion. Nothing serious."

"Ambulance is on the way," Maria said, snapping the cell phone shut. She had avoided looking at him, knowing she would lose it. Unable to stop the sob that escaped her lips, she fell next to Michael. Somewhere in the back of her mind she took note of the fact that it was Alex's face she was looking at, not the vampire manipulation he had left with. "Someone do something," she pleaded.

Isabel blinked. Looking between Max and Michael, she waited for one of them to step in. She couldn't do this. There was no way

They looked at each other, but neither moved to help. It was too late. The black had nearly consumed the orange. Max started to speak, but Isabel glared at him.

"You saved Liz!" she screamed at him, "Do something!"

"I can't --," he started.

"What do you mean you can't?" Liz and Maria demanded at the same time.

"This is Alex," Liz finished. "You have to do something!"

"It's too late," Michael whispered. He reached for Maria's hand, but she jerked it away. "We can't save him."

The wail that came from her cut through the air and into them. Grief washed over them in waves. Anger spilled over as well, forcing Max and Michael back. Isabel looked at them and shook her head, slowly at first, then with more force. The purple of her aura was churning violently.

"No," she whimpered, unable to grasp it. "It won't happen. It can't happen."

Michael and Max looked at each other, but neither knew what to say. Before either could think of anything, Isabel's hand went out, snatching Alex's in her own.

Clearing her mind, letting the panic, anger and fear fall away, she forced her way in. _Connect!_ She hissed at herself. As she began to fear she wouldn't be able to, she felt the link. Felt their bodies join. Felt the blood that should be rushing through veins flood into lungs instead. Her mind reached out, ignoring the rush of faint images coming from the connection, looking at the damage.

Ribs ripped into lung tissue, collapsing one entirely and leaving the other barely functioning. Heart beat, but slowly, unsteadily as blood rushed from the normally closed circulation into body cavities. Brain tissue swelling, pressing against skull, finding the crushed bone and pressing, trying to relieve the pressure that was building. She could feel the blood bubbling up in the back of her throat as she breathed as best she could, felt the trickle of blood in her ears. Feel the life drain from her. From them.

Unable to take the images of the damage, she began the repairs. _Close the system again_ she told herself, forcing blood back into veins and capillaries. Pinching, she forced a large artery closed. _Ribs_ she whispered inside her head frantically. _Can't make him breath if ribs are in the way._ Pulling the molecules, she jerked the bones back into place. But it wasn't fast enough, she could feel him slipping from her. Feel the connection flicker like bad reception on a TV. Eyes snapped open as her other hand reached out. Grabbing Max's arm, she looked at him.

"Help me," she half ordered, half pleaded. "I can't do this fast enough."

He hesitated, not wanting her to waste her energy on a lost cause, but knowing she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't try. Max looked at Michael and both reached out. Placing a hand on the body of their friend, they ignored the blackness that left only a faint ring of orange. Michael felt the connection go through, felt the loop as Max pulled it from Isabel and he pulled it from Max. The pain was horrible, mind shattering. No images rushed to him making Michael realize so much damage had been done that the mind couldn't send those simple pictures. He felt Isabel work on his lungs, felt Max try to knit bone. As fast as he could, his mind raced, trying to repair the cells of Alex's brain.

Sirens screamed in the air, forcing Liz to look up. They were too soon! No one could save Alex now but the three of them, but if the ambulance showed too soon, it wouldn't happen. Looking at Maria, she never felt so helpless in her life.

Maria reached for her best friend's hand and held it tightly. There wasn't a way for them to help, all they could do was watch. But they didn't have to see the colors of his aura to know that there wasn't much that could save him now.

Breaking away, Michael and Max let go, dropping the connection. Liz and Maria waited expectantly, looking at them for anything that might give them hope.

"It's repaired, mostly. All the stuff that might kill him," Max trailed off, unable to finish.

"But there isn't much life force left in him," Michael supplied.

No one spoke. No one was able to speak.

Isabel dropped his hand, the tears blurring her vision so far now that she couldn't see anyone else. Orange flickered, being replaced by black and she shook her head.

"Damn you," she yelled, "You can't leave me like this!"

Sobs ripped through her and she dropped her face into her hands. She couldn't just watch him die. She could feel it. That was enough.

His hand moved faster than anything any of them had ever seen. The connection was instantaneous. Isabel didn't even have the chance to realize he was touching her until it was done.

***

The field was green and lush. Flowers dotted the landscape, leaving their scent in the air. Trees in full bloom stood high against the sky. A slight breeze blew, bringing showers of petals down on them like a dry rain.

Isabel looked up in wonder at this place. Petals fell so hard sometimes it seemed like snow. The sound of water seemed distant, but was still soothing. The cry of birds was soft, not enough to be disturbing, but enough from keeping this place silent.

Smiling, she didn't try to hide the tears as she looked at him.

Alex stood before her, healthy, whole. The black tux with white rose at the lapel made her smile. He looked good. Green eyes sparkled and he smiled at her. The smile was for her. Only for her. Just like the song he had sung only hours before.

The dress blew behind her, trailing white. Petals spotted it as the landed against the wispy cloth. The veil blow behind her as well, but she didn't mind. All that mattered was that he was here. And he was alive.

Isabel started to speak, but he shook his head. She started to question him, but then she felt the ring being slid onto her finger. Looking down in surprise, she marveled at the way the light caught the stones. Diamond fire flashed in the sunlight, leaving her almost hypnotized. Her head snapped up and she looked at Alex again.

"I'll miss you," he told her, his voice sounding so far away. So distant even though he was standing in front of her.

"Alex?" Isabel couldn't stop the tremor in her voice. This couldn't be taken away from her like this! It just couldn't!

Petals were lifted from the ground, moving slowly around them as his hand reached up to caress her cheek. Leaning in, he kissed her lightly, but she felt it down to her toes. Breaking away from her, he smiled again, wiping away the tears she hadn't known were falling.

"I love you Isabel. I had to tell you that before I left." His voice was still distant, but she heard the emotion in it.

"Alex?" Panic welled in her. "Oh God, no Alex. Please, stay here with me."

One last touch to her cheek and his hand fell. She reached for him. The petals swirled around her, leaving streaks of color in her field of vision. In less than a heart beat they were moving so fast she could no longer pick out the separate colors. Her hand met nothingness as she tried to grab him, tried to keep him with her. Petals whirled around her as she called his name again. 

The tornado of flowers increased.

Then it was gone.

***

"Oh God NO!" she screamed as his hand fell from her arm and onto the pavement.

Max could almost see her shatter, see as reality slipped away from her. The normally brilliant purple color of her aura was whipping around her harshly, twisting with so many colors he couldn't separate them. Michael reached for her but Isabel batted him away frantically.

"Alex!" Sirens wailed. Red light splashed onto near by buildings. "Don't you leave me damn you!"

She reached out and thumped his chest with her fist.

"Don't you dare leave me," she screamed. Tears fell harder as she scooped up his hand and pressed it to her lips. "Come on Alex. I need you here. You can't leave me. You need to live."

The ambulance came around the corner.

"Alex, please, please don't leave me."

Paramedics hit the ground running, one moving towards the car and the other towards them.

"Alex," she begged, "Please Alex." Nothing else in the world existed now. "Alex, I love you. Don't leave me Alex."

Orange flickered out, leaving nothing but black behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed as the paramedic reached them. She swung, trying to keep the interloper away.

Max moved behind her, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. Hauling her away roughly, he held onto her as she fought him, ignoring her cries for Alex. Abruptly the fight left her and she turned, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing.

"But he loved me," she managed before the sobs overtook her completely.

*******

"I don't know," Max shrugged. "I can't explain it any better than you can."

Liz frowned, but didn't ask anything else. If Max didn't know, he didn't know. The scientific part of her didn't like that, but it didn't matter. Not with all things considered.

Shoving her best friend towards the door, Maria nearly danced with nervous energy, "Go," she urged as she gave Liz another shove. "We can't stand out here all day!"

Hesitating only a second, Liz shoved the door open and stepped inside the room.

The sheet was pulled up tight, making her falter in her steps. His eyes were closed peaceful.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Maria whispered, now in not such a big hurry to be here.

"What you feel," Liz answered softly as she stepped up to the bed.

Max placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to lend her strength. Pain streaked through her aura and he wished more than anything he could take it away.

"We miss you Alex," Liz whispered.

"Yeah," Maria started, "I mean, I always start to call you, then remember" She trailed off, unable to finish. With one last look at her friend, she shoved her hand against her mouth and ran for the door.

*******

"You sure you want to do this?" Michael asked gently.

"I'm sure." Isabel offered him a slight smile then shoved through the doors.

Her footsteps echoed in the room over the beeping, clicks and other various equipment sounds. She didn't hesitate as she pulled a chair and sat next to the bed. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed the back of it gently.

"Come back to me Alex."

The heart monitor let out a beep forcing her to look up. Bringing his hand to her lips again, her eyes still locked onto the monitor, she kissed his fingers.

"Alex, it's time. You need to wake up now."

Another jump. His heart rate rose by almost ten.

"I need you Alex."

A finger twitched against her hand.

"That's it come on Alex. Don't make me ask again."

Eyes moved under lids rapidly making her wonder if it was a dream instead of her causing the changes.

"I love you Alex. Come back to me."

Eyes fluttered again and he gasped.

His voice was hoarse, gravelly, but his nonetheless.

"I'm here." It was barely a whisper, but nothing had ever sounded so good to Isabel in her entire life.

Michael poked his head in. Faded orange rimmed his friend's body. In place of black, the grey of pain left trails in the still dull orange. But grey was better than black any day.

"Want me to get the doctor?"

Isabel nodded without turning around. The door closed behind her and she leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you," she whispered.

His hand squeezed hers, his eyes fluttering part way open. "I know I heard you."

A faint frown touched her brow as she looked up at him.

"Heard me?"

Alex nodded, once, wincing at the pain. His voice was rough, his throat dry, but he tried anyway.

"There was the pain." A pause as he took a drink of the water she offered. "And I tried to tell you good bye tried to connect with you." A finger in the air to indicate more water. "I wasn't sure it worked, but I couldn't hold it any more. And I let you go." He felt an ice chip against his lips and opened his mouth obediently. "And the light just like they say a blinding white light. My grandparents were there. And I went." Her hand clutched his tightly, almost painfully. "But I heard you. You didn't want me to go. You loved me."

Tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't bother wiping them away.

"The light was white, but then it changed and it was purple. It was you. I heard the paramedic say something about my heart stopping. And I was someplace. Quiet, peaceful. Surrounded by purple light. Then I woke up again, now and you were here."

The words formed in the back of her throat, but she couldn't manage to work them out. The doctor was her saving grace as he pushed into the room and smiled.

"I see our patient has awakened from his coma," he said as he pulled the chart from the foot of Alex's bed. "If you'll give me a second, you can come back and see him again."

Isabel nodded and rose. Stopping at the door, she turned and looked at him again. Orange was rimmed with purple. Smiling, she went into the lobby to tell the others.

*******

"You should have unbroken my leg too you know," Alex grumbled as Isabel helped him out of the car. "I hate crutches."

Slamming the door shut, she smiled at him. "You should be happy you're around to use those crutches."

"Yeah, I know."

Alex stopped, spinning so fast he nearly lost his balance. The weight of the heavy cast the only thing keeping him upright. Isabel reached out a hand to steady him, but stopped as he faced her.

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly.

His question brought a million questions from her, but finally she understood. Reaching out, she pulled him to her gently, careful not to unbalance him. Kissing him deeply, she tried to make him feel it.

"I love you Alex," she whispered as her lips parted from his. "Don't you dare ever think about leaving me again."

With a grin he nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"Come on," she said, helping him turn around again, "You've got a party to attend. Liz and Maria will kill me if you don't get your butt into the Crashdown now."

"What ever you say," Alex told her. "I'll go anywhere as long as you're there."

Isabel smiled, but said nothing. Letting him make his way into the cafe as she held the door for him, she mentally hugged herself. Choruses of "surprise" echoed around her as she let the door close behind her.

"Where ever you go Alex, I'll be there," she whispered. "Even if I'm a step behind."

Alex turned and smiled at her.

"You'd better be."

  



End file.
